Kemu Albums
kemu is a producer, composer and the leader of a doujin group "KEMU VOXX". His songs are well known to be part of a series called the PANDORA VOXX series. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. Disc 1 = |track1title = Opening |track1utaite = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Jinsei Reset Button |track2utaite = Soraru |track2lyricist = kemu |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = kemu |track3title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track3utaite = Gero |track3lyricist = kemu |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = kemu |track4title = Kimi ni Motetai |track4utaite = Itou Kashitarou, Amatsuki |track4lyricist = kemu |track4composer = kemu |track4arranger = kemu |track5title = platform |track5utaite = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = kemu |track5arranger = kemu |track6title = Mop Heroism |track6utaite = Wotamin |track6lyricist = kemu |track6composer = kemu |track6arranger = kemu |track7title = Time Machine to Nyuudougumo |track7utaite = Wotamin |track7lyricist = kemu |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = kemu |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8utaite = Piko |track8lyricist = kemu |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = kemu |track9title = Intron |track9utaite = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = kemu |track9arranger = kemu |track10title = Bokura no Houfuku Seisaku |track11utaite = Mafumafu |track10lyricist = kemu |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu |track11title = Dokuhaku |track11utaite = Wotamin, Gero, Itou Kashitarou, Utawa Sakura |track11lyricist = kemu |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = kemu |track12title = Invisible |track12utaite = Piko, Mafumafu |track12lyricist = kemu |track12composer = kemu |track12arranger = kemu }} |-| Disc 2 = |track1title = intersection |track1utaite = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Reincarnation |track2utaite = Mafumafu, Soraru, Itou Kashitarou, Amatsuki |track2lyricist = kemu |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = kemu |track3title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track3utaite = Utawa Sakura |track3lyricist = kemu |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = kemu |track4title = Tensai Singer Bonsai Singer |track4utaite = Amatsuki |track4lyricist = kemu |track4composer = kemu |track4arranger = kemu |track5title = Kimatsu Shiken no Teiou |track5utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track5lyricist = kemu |track5composer = kemu |track5arranger = kemu |track6title = Daze |track6utaite = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = kemu |track6arranger = kemu |track7title = Usotsuki Shooting Star |track7utaite = Wotamin, Utawa Sakura |track7lyricist = kemu |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = kemu |track8title = Ikasama Life Game |track8utaite = Soraru |track8lyricist = kemu |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = kemu |track9title = Nandemo Nai Asa ni |track9utaite = Piko, Utawa Sakura, Gero, Soraru, Mafumafu, Wotamin, Amatsuki, Itou Kashitarou |track9lyricist = kemu |track9composer = kemu |track9arranger = kemu |track10title = Haiboku no Shounen |track10utaite = Soraru |track10lyricist = kemu |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu |track11title = Haikei Doppelganger |track11utaite = Matsushita |track11lyricist = kemu |track11composer = |track11arranger = kemu |track12title = Ending |track12utaite = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = kemu |track12arranger = kemu |track13title = Mirion / wanzu |track13utaite = Touyu |track13info = -Bonus track- |track13lyricist = じん×kemu |track13composer = じん×kemu |track13arranger = じん×kemu }} |-| Disc 3 = |track1title = Jinsei Reset Button |track1info = -Arrange ver.- |track1utaite = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Invisible |track2info = -Arrange ver.- |track2utaite = , |track2lyricist = kemu |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ikasama Life Game |track3info = -Arrange ver.- |track3utaite = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track4info = -Arrange ver.- |track4utaite = |track4lyricist = kemu |track4composer = kemu |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track5info = -Arrange ver.- |track5utaite = |track5lyricist = kemu |track5composer = kemu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track6info = -Arrange ver.- |track6utaite = |track6lyricist = kemu |track6composer = kemu |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Reincarnation |track7info = -Arrange ver.- |track7utaite = , |track7lyricist = kemu |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Haiboku no Shounen |track8info = -Arrange ver.- |track8utaite = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = Suzumu }} For more information on kemu as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Category:PANDORA VOXX Series Songs